clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Suspect at Large
Suspect at Large is the eighth EPF Mission in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge game. In this mission, you must sneak into Herbert's base in the Wilderness, and find out what he is planning. Walkthrough Hide=''Plot and ending details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-| Show= The mission starts in the EPF Command Room, where a meeting is taking place. The Director congratulates you on your work in the PSA Missions, but tells you that your next assignment must already begin: infiltrating Herbert's base. Dot then tells you about a crab disguise she made for you to go undercover. You put on the disguise, and she teaches you how to mimic Klutzy if you encounter to him to trick him, as she claims he is not very observant. Gary then tells you about his new device: the Spy Camera 3000, which can take very high resolution photographs, but however, uses a lot of power. He demonstrates by having you take his picture. With everything ready, you head to the Ski Lodge, and cross the Outback Pond to his old hideout to search for clues to his new base's location. With the help of Flit, Chirp, and Pop, you find some blueprint pieces. After assembling them, an underground base can be seen on the blueprint. Gary then calls you, and you report your findings. He then tells you to contact Jet Pack Guy to try and help you locate Herbert's base. After talking with Jet Pack Guy, you meet up with him in the Wilderness, near Herbert's old base. You head there, and find Jet Pack Guy outside the cave. You tell him to survey the area, and you look inside the cave. You discover some ashes, and with the Mechano-Duster, you uncover scraps of paper. You fit them together, and what seems to be a keypad combination is formed. After looking around the abandoned base some more, you find a fake rock. Dot then calls you, asking if you need help. You tell her about the fake rock, and she tells you to look for some clues back in the wilderness. You search around, and come across another fake rock. You lift it up, and notice a keypad. You enter the combination you found earlier, which causes a nearby tree stump to move, revealing a locked entry hatch. You search for a key, and notice an unusual snow pile. With Flare, you melt the snow pile, uncovering a mat, with a key underneath. You use the key to open the hatch, and report to Jet Pack Guy, who then begins to patrol the perimeter. You get a call from Rookie, who tells you he has spotted Herbert over at the Ice Rink. You tell him to keep an eye on Herbert, and you search through the base, and take some photographs. However, you later encounter Klutzy, and you quickly mimic his movements to trick him. He then leaves. You continue your search, and come across a large door with three locks. Using keys scattered around the base, you unlock the room and enter, but as you do, you receive another call from Rookie, who alerts you that Herbert is returning to his base. You hurry your search, and find some sort of blueprint for a device. You take it; then hurry to leave. As you start to exit, Herbert walks in and notices you, but thinks you are Klutzy; then asks what you are doing. You attempt to explain to him with crab clicking noises. With difficulty, you eventually manage to convince to continue his work. As you are just about to leave, Herbert notices his plants have been stolen, and sounds the alarm. He presses a button, and the whole base goes into lock-down. Jet Pack Guy calls you to ask what is going on, and you tell him you are trapped. He tells you he found a hidden grate, and to look for an opening. You find a skylight; then with your wrench, open it up; then make your escape. After successfully reaching the surface, Jet Pack Guy meets you near the entrance to Herbert's base, and flies you back to HQ. Trivia *After Herbert returns to his base, he asks you what you were doing, and you have the option of choosing a variety of phrases made from the clicking of crab claws, which crabs use to communicate. However, as the player does not understand crab language, all the options are nonsensical answers, that will generally confuse Herbert. **One of which evokes a response from Herbert saying that he doesn't know how to speak lobster, showing the lobsters of Club Penguin have their own language that differs from the crabs'. Gallery Spy Camera 3000.png|Gary explaining the Spy Camera 3000 Herbert wilderness base map.png|The picture to Herbert's cave base JPG wilderness cave.png|Jet Pack Guy meeting you at Herbert's old base Herbert's base entrance.png|The entrance to Herbert's new underground base Klutzy encounter in herbert's base.png|An encounter with Klutzy Herbert returns to his base.png|Encountering Herbert after he returns Herbert intruder alert.png|Herbert enraged that his plans were stolen Escape from herbert's base.png|Jet Pack Guy glad to see you escape